Thank you niisan
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: Itachi tells his ototo,Sasuke, to find a friend. Sasuke finds Hinata and become friends. Thier friendship grows and they fall in love but Sasuke needs help to confess to her. Itachi decides to help him out.
1. Start of love

**I don't own Naruto!**

**This stories is a twoshot about SasuHina. The story takes place before the chuunin exam and and the Uchiha clan was destroyed. Also italics means Sasuke's thoughts. ****Thanks for reading!**

* * *

At a Uchiha home

"pleaseeeeeeeee niisan!", cried a cute little boy hugging an older boy.

"sorry Sasuke, I can't today.Please forgive me.",older boy poked the younger boy's forehead. Sasuke just rub his forehead and said, "you aways say that niisan!" The older boy just sighed and left. When He half way out the door he called out, "After this mission I'll teach you a jutsu, ok." Sasuke just nodded, not really believing his older brother.

"But Sasuke, I'll only teach you a jutsu if you find a friend, bye!" ,Sasuke just stared at the closed door after Itachi left. _A friend? Why would niisan want be to find a friend just so I can learn a jutsu. I bet he's not even gonna teach me jutsu!_

"Sasuke can you do me a favor?", a woman with dark eyes and hair asked.

"ok mother!" ,Sasuke replied.

* * *

At the Konoha

Sasuke sighed resting on a bench with five small bags to each side of him._Mom sure wanted a lot of. At least there alot of tomatoes too._Sasuke then notice a small girl short black/blue hair in a light blue kimono with dark blue koi-fish at the bottom crying behind a tree._Who's that? She looks very sad.Sasuke gets up and walk over to the girl._

_"Hi...I'm _Uchiha Sasuke. Who are you?", Sasuke asked the girl. she looked up from where she was siting and looked away._Her eyes are white but arouned her eyes are red. She must have been crying for awhile. There plenty of people here who should noticed a crying girl._

"Omaesan, who are you and why are you crying?", sasuke asked. The girl just buried her face into her hand. Sasuke sat besides her and poked her shoulder. "Please answer me!" ,he whispered.

"I...I(sob) I'm...hyuu...ga...hi...hin(sob)...Hinata.", she stuttered out with a few sobs."So why are you crying Hinata-chan?" ,Sasuke asked.

"B...Because(sob) m...(sob)my niisan(sob) hates me!",Hinata replied and started to cry harder. _She has a niisan too. A niisan should hate thier sister. Even I know my niisan loves me._Sasuke gave the Hinata hug and asked, "Why would your niisan hate you?" She just shaked her head."Niisan(sob)and I were...(sob) sparring and I lost(sob) .He...called we...ak and a failor then left...me(sob)alone._ Not even niisan would say things like that to me. Hinata's sounds so mean._

_"_Hinata...why don't we train together. My niisan doesn't spend alot of time with me and your niisan is a jerk. If we train together we'll get stronger. Your won't call you weak if you were strong, right?, Sasuke explained. Hinata stoped crying and hug Sasuke tightly."Yes, thank you Sasuke-kun!"Sasuke got up and held out his hand. "lets got back to my house and we can train there OK?" Sasuke asked. Hinata took his hand and got up. "Yoroshii!", she replied. Sasuke pitted up the bags and Hinata carry some. The two left to go train.

* * *

Behind a tree at the park

Itachi peaked from behind a tree and saw the two leave. "So my ototo has a friend now. Looks like I'll have to teach that jutsu. Maybe later though.


	2. Sasuke's confession

**I don't own Naruto!**

**This stories is a twoshot about SasuHina. This is second part.The story takes place before the chuunin exam but after the they become genin.They are gonna take the Chuunin exam.And the Uchiha clan wasn't destroyed. Also italics means Sasuke's thoughts. ****Thanks for reading!**

* * *

At the training grounds

Kunais and shurikens were scattered everywhere.InSasuke and Hinata laying on the ground, panting. _I feel so tired. I think I used up almost all my chakra. _Sasuke takes in a deep breath , gets up and lets it out. He looks over at Hinata, who was still breathing heavily. Sasuke, despite begin tired goes around collects both of theird weapons.

"Sasuke-kun? ", Hinata calls out after she regained her normal breathing.

"Ee, Hina-chan." Sasuke replies and gives her back her weapon. Hinata puts them back in her shuriken holster. "Do you really think I have a chance to pass the exam?", Hinata asks him but looks at the ground.

"Hai, in fact we both will pass.", Sasuke answers, siting back down next to her."I have no doubt that we pass...together."

"Demo...it's just niisan will be there. I'm scared."she confesses. Sasuke hugs her protectively.

"Non worries Hina-chan, We worked hard to become strong to show our niisans. Your niisan will regrect ever calling you weak. Just look at yourself, you're strong and beauitfull.", Sasuke turns away blushing after realizing what he added._ Did I really say that. _Hinata also blushes.

"merushi- Sasuke-kun.", Hinata replied

"Hn...Hinata since the exam is in two days, how about we just hangout instead of training, sounds good?", Sasuke asks while still hugging her.Hinata stares at him for awhile then replies, "Ok Sasuke-kun. Well see you tomorrow, bai!" Hinata gets up leaves, waving goodbye before she goes.

"Bai!" Sasuke calls out while geting up and leaves._ All right, I have two day to confess to her!_

* * *

In Sasuke's room

Sasuke was laying his fushido, staring at the ceiling. _Two day, two day, only two days to tell her or I might never confess or ever get a chance. Maybe I should take her to Ichiraku ramen, he likes that places and confess...no, maybe I'll take her to the lake and confess...or..._ Sasuke's thought were disturb when the door opened and Itachi came in.

"Hello ototo, whats with the serious face? Something wrong ototo?", Itachi questioned as he sat down next to Sasuke.

"Non niisan." Sasuke looked way as he answered. Itachi looked at his brother suspiciously and asked, "are you sure ototo." Sasuke sighed and layed back down his fushido.

"Yoi niisan...you see I want to tell Hinata I love her...but I'm sure how.", Sasuke explained. Itachi nodded and laid as well.

"So you want so help then, right ototo?", Itachi asked. Sasuke closed his eyes to think about his niisan offer._Niisan is older, he should know about things like this...but I don't remember niisan having girlfriend though. Well I guess it won't hurt if he helps_.

" Un, I guess your help might be useful.", Sasuke answers.

"Yoroshii ototo! First you just have be alone with, take somewhere likes and tell.", Itachi explains. _What the heck, that's all, un was sure helpful._Sasuke sits up and glares at Itachi.

"That's all, I could have come with that!", Sasuke yells.

"Then why did want help. Are you afraid to tell her, ototo?", itachi questions him.

"Non...maybe niisan.", Sasuke sighs and gets up. "I'm gonna take shower, later niisan"

"Sasuke wait!", Itachi calls out. "Just go to the lake tomorrow and tell her, if he doesn't the same way you can just be friends, Hinata is an understanding person. She'll stay friend no matter what. But if she does love you then everything will ok. Tell her ok. You have nothing to fear.", Itachi tell him. Sasuke just nods and goes to the bathroom._I guess he is right, no matter what Hinata will my friend and if she loves me back then we be more than friends but nothing less. Thank you niisan._

* * *

Next day at the lake

(Sasuke had went to Hinata's house to tell he wanted her to meet him at the lake)

_I wonder if she'll show up. Hinata will, she promised, I should doubt her now._As Sasuke was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Hinata was siting next to him on the dock.

"Omaesan Sasuke-kun, how are you?", Hinata asked. Sasuke almost fell into the lake after hearing her voice. _Whendid she get here. More importantly how did she sneak up on me._

"I'm ok Hina-chan." Sasuke rplied while staringat her. She was wearing a light blue tank top with fishingnet gloves on both her arms. She also wore Dark blue shorts that went hald down her thighs with fishingnet covering the rest of her thighs, and wearing standard ninja shoes._She looks so cute. She never dressed up before or not till now._

"So why did you to meet here Sasuke-kun? When you came by this morning you looked very serious.", Hinata asked.

"Well I wanted to tell you something...very important." Sasuke answered while looking Hinata through the water.A_lright, now or never._

"Hinata I...Iloveyou!", Sasuke yelled out, scrambling up his words. Hinata stared at him, trying to understand what he just said."What did you say?" , Hinata questioned. I messed. I'm too nerous. Sasuke leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. Hugging Hinata, Sasuke whispers in her ear, "I love you, Hina-hime." Hinata blushed ten shades of red before replying.

"I...love you too, Sasuke-kun." She finally says. Sasuke brings his lips back to hers and kisses hinata. Hinata kisses him back

* * *

Somewhere near the lake

"So now my ototo has a girlfriend. They look so cute. Can't to torment him later.", says Itachi with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

**The end**


	3. AN sequal

**A/N**

**Checkout the Sequal **_Shukufu Itachi_ and the sidestory _You're Dead Niisan_


End file.
